jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Killer Queen
is the Stand of Yoshikage Kira, featured in Part IV: Diamond is Unbreakable. Appearance Killer Queen is a humanoid stand with cat-skull emblems on its shoulders, waist, and knees, and a vaguely cat-like head. The space behind its stomach proves to be hollow, allowing it contain small items or creatures there. Personality Kira is able to speak through Killer Queen, as he does to Rohan while using Bites the Dust. Killer Queen shows no other evidence of consciousness. Abilities Bomb #1 (Bomb transmutation) Killer Queen's abilities mostly involve explosions. Its primary bombs are actually booby traps; that is, anything touched by Killer Queen, no matter it's a doorknob, a coin, even a human body, will be charged with explosive energy. When someone touches it, the energy will be conducted into him, creating an internal explosion that completely wipes out the target. On occasion, it will charge an object not to conduct explosive energy, but simply to explode when Kira finds the time to be right. By carrying stray cat in an opening in its stomach, it can utilize its control over air and produce invisible air bombs. Although Kira can not see the bomb, he is skilled in determining its trajectory using basic mathematical skills. Sheer Heart Attack is the secondary bomb of Yoshikage Kira featured in Part IV: Diamond is Unbreakable. This secondary bomb is contained within Killer Queen's left hand. It is a completely autonomous bomb with unlimited range, looking like a tank-treaded ball with a fox-skull face. Its method is to seek out whatever the warmest thing in the vicinity is, then induce an explosion there, with a power proportional to the heat of the target. Also, Sheer Heart Attack is totally indestructible, having withstood countless blows from Jotaro's Star Platinum without a scratch. As an autonomous fighter, it has no weaknesses, but as it constitutes a part of Killer Queen, any effects that are ascribed to it are transferred to Kira's hand, and its movement can be stalled by increasing its weight, such as from Echoes ACT 3. Killer Queen Bites the Dust or is the tertiary bomb of Yoshikage Kira featured in the latest chapters of Part IV: Diamond is Unbreakable. Note: In the Manga, the storyline featuring this ability is called "Another One Bites the Dust". The Ability itself, however, is merely called "Bite the Dust", written in Rômaji (Western Letters), in the Japanese version. Late in the story, Yoshihiro Kira's stand-creating Arrow pierces Yoshikage Kira's body a second time and grants Killer Queen a tertiary bomb. This bomb is actually a distinct, miniaturized form of Killer Queen, which normally stays with someone who knows Kira's secrets – most notably Hayato. If someone tries to interrogate that person about Kira, the tertiary bomb will enter their field of vision, get into their eye that way, and induce an explosion. Until Kira finds out who the bomb killed, he lets a brief temporal loop occur to one hour or day earlier. Even if the victim doesn't ask questions this time around, Bite the Dust will still kill them. Only if Kira is confident about who died will he let time flow normally. Still, if he has to protect himself right away (he can't maintain more than one potential bomb at a time), he will dispel the bomb. In all three cases, internal explosions can potentially completely disintegrate the victim. It is possible that Bites the Dust has some precognitive powers, as when Rohan used his Heaven's Door in Hayato he saw things that still didn't happen. Hayato has added that Bite the Dust only works on non-stand users, such that Kira can only tell a non-stand user his secrets to enable the ability.Chapter 436: The Invincible Crazy Diamond! (9) JoJolion Although the name has not been revealed, the Yoshikage Kira of the SBR Universe also possesses a stand that has a similar appearance to Killer Queen. Abilities *'Bubble Bomb Creation': Unlike the original Killer Queen, it is unknown if this stand does have the ability to turn everything it touches into bombs. Instead, it creates bubbles similar to the Jojolion protagonist's and when these bubbles touch objects, they explode. This is similar to the original Killer Queen after having combined with Stray Cat. Trivia * According to JOJOVELLER, the sword on Sheer Heart Attack's skull might be a representation of its victims. *Ability-wise, Killer Queen is the opposite of Crazy Diamond; it is capable of disintegrating objects and people, whereas Crazy Diamond is capable of restoring them. *Killer Queen has also been shown to appear at the call of its user even after death; whether this is a feature unique to Killer Queen or a quality that all Stands share is unknown. *The abilities of this Stand appear to be a reference to some lines in the lyrics of the song Killer Queen: ::She's a Killer Queen Gunpowder, gelatine Dynamite with a laser beam Guaranteed to blow your mind Anytime *The Stand's appearance may also be a lyrical reference from a line in Killer Queen: "Playful as a pussy cat". *Killer Queen's name and abilities are based on the three songs by Queen: Killer Queen, Sheer Heart Attack (also an album) and Another One Bites the Dust. *Despite the fact that Sheer Heart Attack operates automatically, when Echoes Act 3 uses his Freeze ability to increase its weight, the effect reflects on Kira's own left hand. This is because SHA is a sub-ability of Killer Queen, which is not an automatic Stand. *Bites the Dust's power might be inspired by the movie, Groundhog Day, where main character Phil Connors is stuck in time loop and lives the same day over and over again up until he changes his ways. *Killer Queen is the only Stand whose abilities are given separate stats as if they were Stands themselves; *Killer Queen was renamed "Deadly Queen" in the US version of All-Star Battle to avoid copyright conflicts with Katy Perry's perfume "Killer Queen". *In All-Star Battle, Killer Queen's Bites the Dust ability can reverse Pucci's Made in Heaven Stand, reverting it back to its original Whitesnake form, reverting the timer back to its proper count speed and reverting the stage background to what it as before Pucci activated MiH. **Likewise, Killer Queen's Bites the Dust can also revert Kars' Ultimate form & Giorno's Gold Experience Requiem back to their previous forms. Gallery KillerQueenAGoGo.jpg|Killer Queen JOJO A-GO!GO! Stand Book Concept Art Killer Queen Air Bomb.png|Killer Queen combined with Stray Cat JoJolion_Killer_Queen.jpg|Alternate Version of Killer Queen KillerQueen ASB.jpg|Killer Queen as it appears in All-Star Battle BitesTheDust ASB.jpg|Sheer Heart Attack as it appears in All-Star Battle File:BitesTheDustASB.png|Bites the Dust in All Star Battle References Site Navigation Category:Stands Category:Part IV Stands Category:Part VIII Stands Category:Close Stands